


Bad Romance

by Sabinasan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for the Festival of Drunkenness but Pharaoh won't allow Atemu to join in the festivities! The headstrong teen finds a way to participate in the way he wants to, which leads to a run-in with a slave he's been eyeing. Puzzleshipping/one-sided Scandalshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.The festival featured in this story is an actual festival that was celebrated in Ancient Egypt around the New Year. Special thanks to my friend Spirithorse over at fanfiction for giving me the idea to set this before Atemu becomes Pharaoh. Enjoy!

_So…BORED!_

Slender, toned legs swung back and forth underneath the long, wooden table set in the center of the small chamber where Pharaoh Akunumkanon and his High Priests sat discussing several different matters of state. The owner of the wayward legs was now deemed old enough to attend the meetings so he could learn what happened during them and what kind of wise decisions would be required of him once he wore the golden winged crown that now graced his father’s head. While the young prince was usually attentive during his lessons and excelled at them, he found the reports on the Nile floods and how much grain was stored in silos far too tedious that he wished he could be out learning more sword play with the captain of the guard or even learning magic with Mahad and Mana.

Boredom was certainly a dangerous state for young Atemu to be in, for that was when he got into the most mischief. As each minute passed and the meeting progressed with the same dull topics, the swinging of Atemu’s legs became more vigorous and adventurous. He had started out with little movements that barely extended his knee to sweeping motions that led to the complete lengthening of his legs. No one seemed to notice his lithe form bobbing up and down in his chair to the rhythm of his legs, and that just egged the prince on. He was able to get away with full leg sways about two or three times before he ended up kicking High Priest Seto in the shins.

Atemu widened his eyes briefly in shock when he felt the contact and looked warily toward the youngest of his father’s advisors and wielder of the Sennen Rod. Seto’s head snapped from focusing on the Pharaoh to glaring at the Prince with his icy blue eyes. Atemu was usually not one to quail at such a look from the Priest, who was only a few years older than he, but Seto was in a position to snitch on him. Atemu immediately stilled his legs and looked apologetically down at the table. Even though he knew he was in the wrong, he still didn’t want to admit it to Seto. Instead of saying anything, Seto merely returned his gaze to the Pharaoh.

_That was a close one. Father would be so disappointed if he knew I was not in the least interested in this business._

“This brings me to the subject of Hathor’s Feast Day,” Akunumkanon stated. Atemu perked his head and ears in interest. Now, this was something he was looking forward to! “The festival is to take place in seven days. The red ochre beer is said to be almost complete.”

“Yes, Pharaoh. Over the next few days, the beer will be poured into the large urns for the people to drink from and will be placed in storehouses around the city,” Akunadin reported.

“The ritual for the blessing of the beer as well as the ritual in Hathor’s Temple are set and written here for your approval,” Seto stated as he slid a scroll of papyrus toward the Pharaoh.

Akunumkanon took the scroll and nodded in thanks toward Seto. He unrolled it and skimmed through it, humming in pleasure. “Yes…this will do. It is incredibly reverent and worthy of our fair goddess Hathor. Thank you for your diligence, Seto.”

Seto beamed from the praise and sat back in his chair triumphantly. Atemu attempted to begin to make a face toward Seto, one that was unworthy of a mature prince, but he was cut short by his father resuming his speech on the festival. He was now explaining what Seto had devised for the religious part of the festival. While Atemu was usually interested in the rituals that took place in the temple, he was more excited about what else occurred during this festival.

The feast day of the goddess Hathor was known as the Festival of Drunkenness. Everyone all around Egypt drank red ochre tinted beer until they became so drunk, they were not themselves. They would celebrate long into the night until they passed out. The next day, a select few chosen to remain sober awoke the slumbering ones, by banging on drums, in order for them to pray to the goddess for another year of continued protection and thank her for letting humanity survive another year.

The myth of Hathor was one of Atemu’s favorites. The story went that as Re aged, humankind had considered replacing him. When he heard of their plans, he became angry and decided to destroy humankind for their evil thoughts. He sent his daughter, Hathor, to complete this task. Hathor was also angry at hearing the news, and she transformed into the fierce lioness Sekhmet. On her way to Earth, Re changed his mind. It was too late to recall the vengeful goddess, so Re decided to trick her. He combined beer with red ochre and placed large urns of it where the goddess would arrive. When she came to Egypt, she discovered the urns and mistaking it for human blood began to consume all the contents of the urns. Sekhmet became so drunk that she passed out and transformed back into Hathor, thus saving humanity. Atemu loved that such a simple trick could be played on one of the mighty gods.

Besides, he was looking forward to being able to drink himself stupid this year. He was finally old enough, being sixteen, to be able to drink that much and do…well, whatever else the people did after having too much alcohol. Atemu couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face as he thought about all the fun he could have in seven days.

“We now need to pick the lucky few who will abstain and wake the others in the morning,” Siamun cut in. 

“Yes. I would like my son to be one of those chosen,” Akunumkanon stated.

Atemu sat up in his chair so fast that he slid it backwards on the floor, making a scraping noise. Everyone at the table glanced at him. Atemu wanted to cry out, to tell his father no, but he knew it would be inappropriate for him to do so in front of the other high priests. Still, the injustice of being picked to stay sober! He knew if he didn’t speak up now, he was going to miss his chance to change his father’s mind. Atemu opened his mouth to speak, but his father jumped in.

“This is not open for discussion,” he said, eyeing Atemu with a warning glance.

Atemu felt deflated. He slumped in his chair, knowing his father meant it. He crossed his arms, not caring that he was not being the model prince most of the high priests knew him as. Seto smirked, knowing that Atemu was finally showing his true colors to the others. It was nice to be able to tell them “I told you so” after they had spent so much time exalting Akunumkanon for raising the perfect son.

The meeting concluded with the rest of the chosen ones being selected, but Atemu couldn’t care less. He was indignant; wallowing in his anger at being denied the excitement he had been looking forward to since he knew what the festival entailed at the age of ten. It was the one day of the year when he could do what he wished without retribution. Well, within reason, of course. Now, it was being snatched away from him for no apparent reason! Atemu couldn’t wait for the others to leave so he could discuss this whole situation with Akunumkanon.

As soon as Akunadin, the last of the high priests, left the room, Atemu rose from his chair and faced his father in fury. “Why?”

Akunumkanon sighed, knowing this firestorm was coming. “Atemu, I told you this was not up for discussion.”

“I do not understand why I cannot participate! I am old enough!” 

“You will have many years to preside over this festival, if the gods will it, Atemu.”

“What If they do not will it? Then you would have denied me the chance to fully participate in the worship of a very powerful goddess!” Atemu knew his father couldn’t argue this point.

There was a brief pause before Akunumkanon spoke once more. “My father did not let me participate in that way until I was Pharaoh. I was angry as you were, but now I have come to see the wisdom of his choice.”

“Why? So I can learn all the rituals? I already know the rituals! I could do them in my sleep!"

Akunumkanon stood as well, becoming agitated with his son. “It is so your reputation is protected. I do not want you coming to the throne in disgrace!”

Atemu was momentarily silenced by the implications of his father’s words. His mouth opened in shock for a moment before he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes into slits. “What?” he started out quietly. “You think I am going to do something I will regret?!”

“Everyone does, Atemu!"

“But I have more sense than that! I can control myself!” Atemu said, pleading.

“The final answer is no, Atemu. That is the end of the discussion,” Akunumkanon stated firmly as he swept past his irate son.

Atemu spun around to watch his father leave. “You think so little of me that it is _disgusting_! I will prove you _wrong_ , father! I am _not_ going to bang some drum while everyone else is having fun!”

There was no response except for the sound of retreating footsteps on the sandstone floor. Atemu was so incensed he wanted to break something. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, there was nothing available that would be easy to break with a simple flick of the wrist; however, Atemu really needed to expel this destructive energy. He looked at the chair he had vacated just a few moments before and decided to land a round kick to one of the legs.

Big mistake.

Atemu’s shin made contact with the wooden leg, and he yelped in pain. Bouncing on his left leg, he bent his right leg up to rub his sore shin. Atemu let out a string of curse words in rapid succession before placing his foot down on the floor and gingerly putting weight on it. As he did so, he heard a chuckle. He whirled around to see Seto standing in the doorway.

“What do _you_ want?” Atemu asked.

“Nothing. Just watching your true self come out,” Seto replied softly with a smirk.

“Well, at least you are not being banned from having a good time,” Atemu glowered as he brushed past the high priest.

Atemu was beyond annoyed. Seto wasn’t usually one to rub something like this in Atemu’s face. He was meant to be one of Atemu’s high priests when he ascended the throne, so Seto was respectful, even loyal. There was a great amount of esteem between the two. So, this uncharacteristic moment of teasing stung. Atemu needed some support, and there was only one person who would sympathize with him. He decided to seek out Mana. She was his age and always agreed with him.

Atemu knew Mana would be wherever Mahad was, and Atemu had a pretty good feeling that Mahad was in the room used for magic classes. Atemu made his way toward the northeast corner of the palace, trying to maintain a dignified pace to hide his emotional upset. He finally arrived in the small room with high ceilings. The alabaster walls were alive with colorful paintings of sorcerers that came before them chanting incantations and casting spells. Atemu peered around the room and found twenty-year old Mahad in the center, deep in meditation. Mahad sat unmoving on the hard floor. He was the only magic student who could stand the floor for as long as he wanted. Atemu smiled at him and saw to the right sat Mana, watching Mahad in wonder.

“Pst!” Atemu hissed.

Mana looked up and with an excited squeal, she scrambled from her seated position and bounded across the floor to Atemu’s side. “Atemu! I thought you would _never_ get out of that meeting!”

“Me neither. It was so boring, except for when they discussed Hathor’s feast day.”

“I am so excited for that! I can finally join in with everyone else!”

Atemu’s eyes widened. “You mean…you…you are not going to be beating on a drum?”

Mana peered at him curiously. “Of course not! Why? Are you?”

Atemu could feel hot tears of defeat fill his eyes, but he wasn’t about to cry. It would be unseemly for a crown prince to be seen crying in front of others. He just didn’t answer and turned his gaze toward the still silent Mahad. Mana gasped and with a little hesitation put her arms around Atemu to try to comfort him.

“I am so sorry, Atemu!”

“Me too,” Atemu choked out.

“Mana, remove your arms from the prince. That is not allowed from someone of your station.”

Mana squeaked at being caught and immediately removed her arms from Atemu. Both teens looked toward the voice and saw Mahad’s aqua eyes staring back at them.  
“Master! I thought you were meditating!”

“I was until you started talking,” Mahad said pointedly, but in a gentle tone.

“I am sorry, Master! It will not happen again!”

Mahad smiled one of his rare smiles and returned his gaze to the sulking prince. “Mana will be watched closely by myself and the other future high priests. Nothing will befall her, my prince.”

“I thank you for that, but if Pharaoh allows that for Mana, I do not see why he cannot allow the same for me,” he said coldly.

Mahad shrugged. “I cannot say. I am sorry if this distresses you, but there is always next year.”

“Unless my father is still alive,” Atemu grumbled.

Atemu didn’t wish his father ill. He loved his father, except for right now. He hated his father for preventing him from having a moment of freedom from a constrained, packed schedule. Atemu sighed, feeling tired from the boundless fury he had worked up for almost half an hour. He waved good-bye to his friends and trekked the way he came to his bedchamber. At least he could sulk and take a nap as well. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed another boy in the corridor, washing the floor. Atemu ran into the boy and fell forward, landing with his legs sprawled across the boy’s back. Atemu winced as he felt the full impact of hitting stone, knowing he would probably have a few good abrasions on his forearms and chest.

He looked back and saw the boy was staring at him with wide eyes. A moment passed before the boy scrambled into a bow and began apologizing profusely for being in the young prince’s way. Atemu gathered himself up; feeling like the world wasn’t going his way today before addressing the slave.

“It is fine. No harm done. I should have looked where I was going.”

The boy seemed surprised by Atemu’s kindness and dared to look up. Atemu gasped in surprise, noting the familiar violet eyes staring back at him. So…it is you. Atemu had been watching this young man from a distance for weeks now, after he first caught sight of him in the throne room. Atemu knew very little about him other than he was the same age as him. All Atemu knew was that for whatever reason, he was incredibly attracted to the man bowing before him.

“Are you hurt?” Atemu asked.

The young man shook his head, his blonde bangs waving along with the movement. “I am fine, my prince.”

“What is your name?” Atemu asked. 

“Yugi,” the young man replied softly.

“Your Highness!” Atemu looked up and saw the Captain of the Guard approaching him. “It is time for your sword play lesson!”

Atemu sighed. He looked down at Yugi who had gone back to scrubbing the floor. Atemu took note of the light blush that dusted the young man’s cheeks and he smiled before joining the Captain of the Guard for his next lesson. He suddenly felt his anger dissipate as he thought about the young man that had been invading his thoughts over the past few weeks.

_Yugi…_


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some graphic sexual content at the beginning.

The morning of the Feast of Hathor finally came. Atemu rose way before dawn, as he had to join his father in the temple to welcome Amun-Re into the world before they proceeded with the rituals for Hathor. Atemu was in a bad mood. He wanted to just stay in bed and forget the entire day even existed. Everyone he knew was going to be having a great time…except for him. Atemu bathed quickly then dressed in a linen shenti and a wide turquoise colored belt tied around his waist. A turquoise and lapis lazuli beaded aegis went around his neck, lined in gold. Several bands of gold were then put on his legs, covering his calf muscles. Two more gold bands were put around each of his biceps. He then put in his long earrings with the wings of Horus at the top and a solid piece that looked like rays of light reaching down to his shoulders. Next was a circlet denoting his position as the crown prince placed at his hairline. A few servants then painted dark lines of kohl around his eyes and applied green eye shadow on his lids. When he was finished, Atemu joined his father, the older High Priests, Seto, and the younger male High Priests on their trek to the Temple of Amun-Re. 

The Temple of Amun- Re was dimly lit on the inside by several torches kept alight by those young women who had been married to the god by their fathers. The carvings of the prayers to the god and the paintings depicting his story were practically hidden by the shadows of the night. In the center of the dark chamber stood the statue of Amun-Re. Amun-Re was in the form of a man with skin painted blue and a headdress with two tall plumes that stood out from the top. Emerging from a slit in his stone shenti was an engorged stone phallus.

Everyone knelt before the statue to venerate the god and pray to him for another day. Around the room stood the virgins in their almost translucent linen dresses, waiting for the initial prayers to finish before they assisted with the ritual to create a new day. This was Atemu’s least favorite part of the day. He didn’t mind welcoming the sun into the world, in fact, he thought the sunrises were beautiful, but he felt there could be another way to celebrate the creation of the day.

Prayers finished and Akunumkanon motioned for the virgins to approach. Thirteen young women left their posts along the walls and approached the group as the men all stood. The virgins took a bowl of blessed oil and took some into their hands. Standing in front of each male, they took hold of their members. Atemu felt the slender fingers grip him, and he felt his entire body tense at her touch. It wasn’t that she grasped him hard, but it was a woman who was touching him, and he wasn’t in the least aroused by this. Atemu knew he had to reach orgasm in order to do the ritual properly, so he was in quite the quandary. The woman began stroking him, squeezing closer to the base of his penis and then lighter touches as she reached the head. Atemu tired to focus on himself as opposed to the grunting men surrounding him. Thinking about his father receiving the same treatment just a few feet away was unnerving and not something he wanted to think about.

“Relax, my Prince,” the virgin in front of him whispered.

_I can do anything but relax!_ Atemu thought. He frantically tried to think of anything else…anything to get the desired result for the ritual. It was then that a beautiful face that he had been dreaming of seemed to appear in front of him. Atemu shut his eyes, going with this image. How much he wanted Yugi to be the one touching him in this way as opposed to this lady. He imagined the petite young man standing in front of him, placing kisses along his sternum and down his abdomen as his hand moved up and down Atemu’s erection in a highly pleasurable rhythm.

_“My Prince…”_ he heard Yugi utter passionately. Atemu could do nothing but moan, and he felt goosebumps cover his flesh as he could feel Yugi’s hand stroking and squeezing him in all the right ways. _“Let me take care of you…”_

Atemu moaned loudly, but it did not stand out from the moans coming from the men. Soon, Atemu found that he was fully aroused, finding himself leaning into the touches and increased speed. He felt Yugi whisper something into his ear, but Atemu couldn’t understand it being too wrapped up in the feel of his warm breath washing over the shell of his ear. Atemu felt a shiver wash over him and he groaned at Yugi’s continued ministrations.

_“You do not know…how long I have wanted to bring you to pleasure…”_

“Oh Re,” Atemu said aloud, feeling his excitement increase with Yugi’s words.

As he continued to imagine that the young man was in front of him, Atemu barely realized he was joining in with the rest of the group of men who were soon reaching their climaxes. Atemu felt himself bucking into the hand, knowing his own release was close. He could feel the edge coming closer and closer, his moans becoming louder with each passing second. The pleasure became overwhelming, and Atemu let himself go over that edge, feeling the ultimate pleasure. With one final thrust, Atemu cried out in ecstasy and fell forward into the arms of his lover. Once Atemu hit soft flesh, he jolted out of his reverie and opened his eyes. He realized that he was not in Yugi’s arms. He was in the temple in the arms of the woman who had helped him with the ceremony. With a little yelp of surprise, he flew back, unable to contain a little blush on his cheeks. The virgin smiled at him. 

“Very good, my Prince. You will do well as Pharaoh.”

Atemu couldn’t respond. He was embarrassed that he had done this rather private act in the temple with his father in the room. He was also mortified that he had imagined Yugi touching him as opposed to the girl. What if he had cried out Yugi’s name in his unguarded moments? That would have not gone over very well, especially when one was expected to inherit the throne and produce children to ensure the continuation of the dynasty. Yugi wouldn’t exactly be the one to help him out with that duty. Atemu was in a daze, which he was grateful for because he was being cleaned off by the girl in front of him, and he had a fleeting thought to shove her away from him. That would’ve caused a scene and a reward of a stern lecture from his father. He didn’t want to make his mood any fouler than it already was.

When everyone was clean and put together, the doors to the inner sanctum were opened and the sunlight of a new morning filtered into the room. Atemu blinked a few times in order to adjust to the fiery red light and then he was able to view the sunrise in awe. He wished that Yugi could watch it with him, the two sharing a romantic moment before the hectic schedule of the day would begin. Atemu sighed, knowing it would never happen. Everyone stood silent, watching the sun make its slow climb up into the sky. When the sun had made it beyond its fiery phase, the others began to gather around the Pharaoh.

“It is time to bless the beer and pay respects to Hathor,” Akunumkanon announced to everyone in the temple.

Everyone filed out of the inner sanctum and made their way down the wide steps towards the quay on the Nile. There, the Pharaoh’s large, wooden ship lay moored in the gently rippling waters. The ship was handsomely decorated with bright turquoise paints and canopies of linen to shield the Pharaoh from the sunlight. The otherwise open deck was covered with seats for the privileged who were allowed to travel with Pharaoh. Dozens of oars stuck out of the walls of the ship to propel it to wherever the Pharaoh wished to go. Atemu climbed the gangplank to the ship and made his way towards the canopy. There would be a little chair set aside for him next to his father. Most days, Atemu enjoyed taking trips along the river, smelling the breeze and seeing the sun bounce off of the tiny waves. Today, Atemu knew he was only a few hours away from not being allowed to celebrate the saving of the human race.

Akunumkanon joined his son underneath the canopy, and once everyone was aboard, the ship was loosed from the quay. The oars began their rowing motion, and they made their way toward the West Bank of Thebes to Hathor’s temple. Atemu sighed as he looked out toward the Western bank. This is going to be a long day. Akunumkanon caught the wistful sound and smiled toward his headstrong son. He hoped his words would help soothe his son instead of invoking bitter feelings.

“I know you are unhappy now, but you will not regret it.”

Atemu stood. “I cannot help but feel slighted, father, when Mana is allowed to participate and I am not.”

Atemu stalked off towards Mahad and the rest of the young high priests. As he approached them, they took notice and scrambled into appropriate bows. Atemu was momentarily taken aback, but then remembered that they were all being watched. If the young priests had been seen acting familiar with the Crown Prince, a sound scolding would’ve been in their futures. He stopped in front of Mahad and made a motion for them to rise.

“I know this is a difficult day for you, my prince,” Mahad said.

“Mm,” Atemu responded.

There was a brief silence before Seto took a step towards Atemu. Atemu noted the sound and peered up at the young High Priest. Seto looked around warily for a moment before speaking.

“Meet us in Isis’s chamber after we return to the palace,” Seto began.

“Seto!” Mahad said in horror.

“We will watch over you.”

Atemu’s eyes lit up. “Do you mean it?”

Seto nodded. Atemu was so happy that he could have hugged Seto for his kindness. 

“Seto, we cannot go against Pharaoh’s wishes!” Mahad pressed.

“Would you prefer our prince to disobey Pharaoh without our oversight? I can see it in his eyes…he was planning on finding a way around Pharaoh’s order. I am sure that while Pharaoh will be upset, he will be glad that we at least kept him safe,” Seto replied smartly.

Mahad didn’t argue, nor did he admit that Seto’s reasoning was sound. Atemu could barely contain his glee. Seto noticed and frowned at Atemu.

“You must act as if nothing has changed. Pharaoh expects you to be an obedient son, and if he suspects something is amiss, we will not be able to afford you this opportunity. You will meet us in the palace after we have docked on the East Bank.”

Atemu quickly nodded, dealing with Seto’s bossiness for now since it was getting him what he wanted. “Of course. I thank you all.” He gazed out toward the western bank, feeling a sense of excitement for being allowed to partake in this day. A small smile stole across his lips as new host of opportunities arose before him.

* * * * *

Atemu quickly escaped his father’s presence as soon as they arrived in the palace. He knew his father would be sitting over a feast with his high priests and other court members while the young priests, including Seto, were left to their own devices. He weaved his way through the corridors, first acting like he was going to his chamber to pout about his lot for this feast day before changing directions when he knew he wasn’t being watched. He soon came to the chamber belonging to Isis to use whenever she wanted to See. Atemu knocked on the door, and it was quickly answered by an already tipsy Mana.

“Atemu!”

A chorus of “Sh!” sounded from beyond the doorway as a pair of hands grabbed Mana and pulled her away from the door. Shada came into view and greeted Atemu.

“Please, come in.”

Atemu entered the room, laughing. “Already Mana?”

“She is tiny, so it does not take much, my Prince,” Isis stated.

“Oh, Atemu! I am so glad you came!” Mana cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around the surprised prince.

“Please, Mana…let him come in and have some beer,” Mahad said as he tried to pull her off of Atemu.

“No, Mahad! Leave me _alone!_ I want to see Atemu!”

“You _are_ seeing him,” Mahad said as he continued to try to pull her off.

Noting Mahad’s struggle, Shada and Karimu approached to help. Atemu couldn’t help but laugh as he watched three men try to pry a small, young woman off of him. Mana was finally unable to hold on any longer, and she stumbled backwards with a little scream, pushing the three priests with her. Karimu ended up falling over onto the floor, with Shada stopping himself from landing completely on top of Karimu by using his arms, and Mahad managed to remain upright with his apprentice in his arms.

“Come now, Mana. You need to sit if you are going to drink that much,” Mahad cajoled.

“Please, Atemu! Tell me you are going to have some beer too!” Mana pleaded.

Atemu couldn’t help but smile. “Of course, Mana. I would love some.”

“Over here, my Prince,” Isis called, holding a goblet out for him to take.

Atemu was delighted. He strode over to Isis, who was sitting by a small stone circular pool she used for her divinations and took the cup. He took a sip, and made a face of displeasure. It was definitely bitterer than he had thought. He was used to drinking wine, so the beer was a surprise to him. 

Isis smiled. “It takes some getting used to, but after a few cups, you will hardly notice.”

Atemu nodded and took another sip, still wincing at the taste. He glanced around the room and noticed that Shada had helped Karimu off the floor. Mahad was directing Mana to a chair while giving her another goblet of beer.

_Is that really a wise thing to do?_ Atemu wondered. _It seems to me it will not be long before she is able to commune with Hathor…_

Separated from everyone else stood Seto. Atemu smirked, noting that the beer seemed to have little effect on the stoic priest. Taking a bigger gulp, Atemu approached Seto. The young man seemed to be reading one of the many incantations carved into the alabaster. Atemu stood beside Seto and decided to look over the carving as well to see how long it would take Seto to notice he was no longer alone. Atemu was able to finish off one cup of beer and have another one poured and half empty before Seto stirred. He did a double take before stepping back.

“I did not see you…”

“Obviously,” Atemu snorted. “What were you thinking, Seto?”

“Nothing of importance,” Seto said evasively as he looked down at his empty cup. 

He then wandered away to get more beer. Atemu shrugged and finished off his goblet before heading over to the urn to refill it. In the background, he could hear Mana giggling uncontrollably as she fell sideways on a chaise lounge and curled up into a ball. Once he filled his cup, he made his way over to Mana.

“What is so funny?” 

“Everything!” Mana cried between fits of giggles.

“I had a feeling this was going to happen,” Shada said with a smile.

“You two hardly seem touched by the beer,” Atemu noted.

“I think our friend here got started before she was supposed to,” Karimu stated.

Mana gasped. “I did not! Okay…well…maybe I did. But…but…” and there were more giggles.

“Perhaps a game is in order for us to get to Mana’s level,” Atemu heard Seto’s voice from behind him.

“What kind of game?” Mahad questioned.

“Well, we take turns issuing challenges, and the first person to fail each challenge has to drink their entire cup of beer before they can join the next challenge,” Seto explained.

“But you and Atemu _always_ win!” Mana complained.

“That is why we take turns naming the challenge,” Mahad said gently.

“…Oh,” Mana said.

“Alright…I will call the first challenge. We see who can mediate the longest,” Karimu said.

Everyone groaned. “Master Mahad is going to win that one!” Mana cried.

Karimu smiled. “Well, I hope to give Mahad a difficult time winning this one.”

“You do not have to participate Mana…we know you will lose first anyway,” Seto said with a smirk.

Atemu glared at Seto, but let the comment slide. Maybe it was kinder to allow Mana to sit out since she was already so inebriated. Atemu sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to be an easy challenge for him, but he would try to hold out as long as possible in order to beat Seto. He went to the urn and refilled his goblet before joining the circle of priests on the floor. He sat down and placed his goblet in front of him. Atemu crossed his legs, resting his arms on top of them. Isis counted to three, and they all closed their eyes, trying to concentrate on relaxing.

Atemu let out a breath he had been holding and tried to clear his mind of any thoughts. He did very well for a few minutes before he began to imagine Yugi once more. At first, he tried to ignore the vision, but Yugi was rather persistent, so he decided to continue to let his mind imagine the young man. Atemu found himself smiling as he saw Yugi walking towards him and sitting on his lap.

_“Hello, my Prince,”_ Yugi said.

_“Call me Atemu,”_ Atemu replied, sticking his nose into Yugi’s black hair and taking in his scent. Atemu smiled with a sigh of contentment, liking the young man’s scent.

Yugi giggled. _“Alright, Atemu. What are you doing?”_

_“I am trying to meditate.”_

_“Oh…maybe I should leave you alone,”_ Yugi said as he shifted to leave Atemu’s lap.

_“No!”_ Atemu said, holding on to Yugi.

_“Then…you do not wish to meditate?”_ Yugi asked as he settled back into Atemu’s lap.

_“No…I want you to stay here. I want…I want you,”_ Atemu whispered.

Yugi looked back at him in surprise. _“You…you want me?”_

Atemu nodded. _“Yes…is that hard to believe?”_

Yugi shifted uncomfortably in Atemu’s lap. _“A little…you are prince, and I…I am not.”_

_“Your status means nothing to me,”_ Atemu stated, holding Yugi tightly. _“All I care about is that you feel the same way that I do.”_

_“I…I never thought it was possible,”_ Yugi said in wonder. _“But yes…I do! I want you too.”_

Yugi turned a little in Atemu’s lap and leaned in toward Atemu’s face. Atemu felt his heart jump into his throat when he realized he was going to be kissed. He leaned forward as well, closing his eyes. He felt soft lips touch his own tentatively, gently. Atemu could feel his desire skyrocketing as he wrapped one arm around Yugi’s waist and snaked another into his hair. He moaned as Yugi deepened the kiss, leaning his body into Atemu’s for more contact. Atemu broke the kiss for a second to let out a gasp at feeling more of Yugi’s body. Atemu then had the urge to lay Yugi on the floor and continue kissing him and running his hands all over Yugi’s perfect body. He began to lean forward, pushing Yugi gently down to the floor. Then Atemu realized that his body was in free fall and he opened his eyes in time for his shoulder to make contact with the floor, just missing his goblet. He let out a little yelp and quickly scrambled into a seated position. He looked around and saw the others were staring at him.

“You are the first, my Prince,” Isis said in wonder. “You are usually able to hold out longer.”

“Yes…it must be the beer,” Atemu said quickly as he picked up his goblet and began to drink the entire brew, trying to ignore the awful taste.

“Well, this is his first time drinking this much,” Seto said with a little drawl.

Atemu peered over the rim of his goblet, noting the challenge in Seto’s tone. Atemu lowered his goblet and smirked. “Do not be so sure of yourself, Seto. There are plenty of challenges to win and beer to drink. Who picks the challenge now?”

“Shada,” Mana volunteered.

Shada nodded. “The next challenge is to conjure up a large glass of wine and the first one to finish drinking the wine decides who gets to drink a cup of beer.”

Atemu’s eyes widened. “Are you serious, Shada? We are only supposed to drink beer…”

Shada shrugged with a smile. “You are…but no one else has to know that we had some wine.”

Atemu liked where this was going. He laughed. “Do not think you will get away with this when I am Pharaoh.”

There were some chuckles at Atemu’s jesting tone towards Shada. Everyone got off of the floor and refilled their cups. Atemu felt semi-confident about winning this challenge. He was very good at magic, and he figured conjuring a cup of wine would be easy compared to summoning ka monsters. Atemu set aside his goblet full of beer and took an empty goblet to be used for the wine. 

“Let me conjure some wine!” Mana cried from the chaise.

“No!” everyone shouted.

“Magic would not be a safe thing for you to use right now, Mana,” Mahad stated.

Mana whined in frustration as everyone counted to three and began their spells. Atemu began chanting, imagining the red liquid as he did so. While he was chanting, he was suddenly hit with a light-headed feeling which disrupted his incantation. He put a hand to his head and shook his head, but the shaking of his head made the dizziness worse. He stumbled a little in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. 

“My Prince!” Isis cried.

“I am fine,” Atemu said, waving her away.

“Finished!” Seto called out in triumph.

Isis turned her attention to Seto. “This challenge should not count. The Prince was-“

“He is just tipsy, Isis. And he is about to get more tipsy,” Seto said as he offered his goblet of wine. “Drink up, my Prince.”

Atemu noted the sardonic tone in Seto’s voice as he accepted the goblet. “I am not surprised by your choice,” Atemu said as he downed the wine in a few seconds.

“Now for the beer,” Seto added.

Atemu glared at him. “I am well aware. I am not so far gone that I do not remember what my punishment was.”

Atemu took his goblet and drained the beer, noticing it wasn’t as bitter as it was before. The game continued on in this fashion until everyone was drunk. They were at the point where they were wide awake and free of any inhibitions. Atemu found that he was feeling very aggressive. It was the only feeling he experienced when he was in sword play lessons. He didn’t know how well he would be able to control this emotion if anyone rubbed him the wrong way, especially Seto, so he found himself sitting in a corner away from the others. Mana was beyond the point of giggling, and she was now talking loudly about her love for Mahad. Mahad just sat there and blushed, even though it seemed that no one else was listening. It was like Mana’s voice became one more background noise.

Atemu’s goblet sat next to him, and he wanted more beer, but he was too drunk to get up to get some more. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could be with the one he had imagined earlier in the evening. He wondered what Yugi was doing and if he was as drunk as the young prince was. Atemu found himself chuckling at the thought, wondering what Yugi was like when he was drunk. As he tried to imagine Yugi drunk, he heard someone approach and the shuffling of someone sitting next to him. Atemu opened his eyes and peered over at Seto.

“Yes?” Atemu asked.

Seto barely looked at Atemu. He looked down into his lap where his goblet of beer rested in his hands between his knees. For the first time that Atemu could think of, Seto looked vulnerable. Atemu wondered how much beer Seto had drank in order to be like this in front of him. The silence between the two became pressing to the point where Atemu felt very uncomfortable. He was about to try to move away when Seto finally looked up at him.

“I…I have a confession to make,” Seto slurred.

“Oh, Seto…do not tell me you are an apologetic drunk!” Atemu said with a laugh.

“I love you,” Seto said quickly.

Atemu’s laugh was cut short by a pair of rough lips on his own. His eyes opened in shock as it took him a moment to realize what Seto had said and that it was Seto kissing him! Atemu wanted to escape, but he found that Seto had straddled him, his goblet of beer spilled to the right of the pair. Atemu was practically pinned against the wall, and he didn’t like it one bit. Seto held a gentle hand on Atemu’s chest, keeping him still while attacking the prince’s lips. Atemu didn’t respond to the kiss; in fact, he tried to speak, but Seto’s lips were insistent. Atemu felt his aggressiveness kick into full gear. He put his hands on the flat on the floor to give him some leverage, and pulled his two legs together. In one swift movement, Atemu kicked his legs up, hitting Seto in the groin with his knees. The high priest broke the kiss and let out a grunt of pain as he teetered to his right. Atemu took the opportunity to shove Seto out of the way to scramble into a standing position. 

Atemu wobbled as he looked angrily down at Seto. “How _dare_ you!”

Seto didn’t respond. He lay on the floor on his spilled beer, holding his throbbing genitals. Atemu smiled triumphantly before he realized the room had become eerily silent. He looked up and noticed the others were looking at him, unsure of what had just happened. Atemu couldn’t stand their stares any longer. He didn’t want to explain what had just happened, nor did he want to admit that he was still feeling very hostile toward Seto, and very embarrassed. How could Seto do this to him in front of the others? Atemu couldn’t handle the awkwardness of the room, nor Seto’s accusatory glances. With one final look at Mahad and the others, Atemu turned and ran out of the room.

“My Prince!” a chorus of voices shouted as he made it through the doorway.

Atemu ignored them and kept on running toward his bedchamber.


	3. Part III

Atemu ran down the empty hallway, not caring that he may be caught by someone who would report his inebriation to his father. As he turned a corner, his big toe caught on the floor, and he felt himself flying forward. He tried to grab hold of the wall but ended up grabbing a protruding sconce. He hung there for a moment, trying to slow his labored breathing. He could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Their presence made him angry, and he tried to will them away; tried not to think about what had just happened in the room in front of all the priests.

Atemu's face began to burn with shame as he remembered how Seto had acted...how public the whole scene had been. Atemu wasn't in the least bit interested in Seto, though he had to admit that Seto was very good looking and very loyal. He could have his pick of anyone in the kingdom. _Except for me!_ the livid part of his brain screamed. He realized that he had never suspected that Seto liked him, especially in a romantic sense, and as he thought back on all of Seto's actions towards him, he could feel his face flush hotter. How could he have been so stupid? All the time Seto teased him, Atemu played back, letting Seto see his true nature and leading him to think that he was flirting with the high priest. He played right into Seto's hands, and it irritated him.

After a few moments, he realized he was still hanging off of the sconce, and he lowered himself to the floor. Atemu sat there for a few moments, feeling the world spin around him. He pressed his face against the cool stone in an attempt to lower the temperature of his cheeks. He closed his eyes, feeling his body sway ever so slowly even though he thought he was sitting still. He knew the alcohol was still coursing through his veins, and he wondered how long it would do so. He did drink quite a bit...

 _I need to return to my chambers before I am caught,_ Atemu thought to himself as he stifled a giggle. Why did he feel giddy all of a sudden? He opened his eyes, and using the wall as support, he got back up on his feet. He continued to stumble down the dark corridor. He arrived at the end and peered around the corner, hoping no one would be there. He would never be able to hide his drunkenness at this point. He squinted his eyes to peer through the shadows between low-burning torches placed in even intervals along the wall, but he couldn't make anything out. Atemu took a deep breath and barreled around the corner.

He was able to make it half way down the corridor before he bumped into a figure walking through a patch of darkness. Atemu happened to be looking down at the floor when he crashed into the yielding form. The figure yelped and fell backwards as Atemu toppled on top of it. Atemu shook his head, and he immediately regretted that choice as it made the fuzziness in his head much worse. He could feel dizziness taking over, and he had to sit still until the darkness and tiny flashes of white light subsided from his vision. When they finally did, he looked down and could barely make out a pair of violet eyes staring up at him.

"My Prince!" the owner of the eyes cried out.

Atemu looked puzzled. "Wh-who are you?"

"Yugi. We bumped into each other yesterday..."

 _Yugi._ It took a few moments for the name to register in Atemu's alcohol-logged brain. When he finally realized who Yugi was, he paled as it also occurred to him that he was straddling the young man across the abdomen. Embarrassment flooded his entire being, and he scrambled off of Yugi as quickly as his wayward limbs would allow. Yugi sat up and checked himself over for any serious damage before he addressed the prince.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm drunk," Atemu blurted before he could stop himself. 

Yugi giggled. "Yes, I can see that. I meant...are you hurt?"

Atemu shrugged with the indifference of someone who is too far-gone with drink to care. "It does not matter. I just...I apologize. I was...I need to return to my chambers before..." Atemu stopped in his explanation to let out a string of uncharacteristic giggles. "I am going to be in so much trouble tomorrow!"

"Why? Are you not supposed to be drunk during this feast?"

Atemu's laughter stopped, and he became serious. "I was charged with beating a drum at dawn."

Yugi's mouth opened in a perfect 'o' shape as Atemu's predicament became clear to him, which incited a host of impure sexual thoughts in Atemu's mind. He remembered how he had been imagining being with Yugi all day, and now, the object of his affections was sitting before him. It was the perfect opportunity to finally spend some time with the youth, and Atemu realized he was too drunk to really take advantage of the situation. He cursed himself and began wishing for the alcohol in his system to abate as quickly as possible. Before he knew it, Yugi was standing before him with a hand outstretched towards him.

"Let me help you, My Prince."

A slight hesitation before Atemu took the proffered hand. His legs wobbled beneath him, and he had to use the wall to guide himself into an upright position. This way, he wouldn't knock Yugi over again. Atemu snorted at the thought of falling on top of Yugi and the myriad of possibilities that would be open to him. There was kissing, touching, rubbing, grinding...Atemu felt heat rise to his cheeks at the thought of sex with the young man. Atemu looked back at Yugi to see if he noticed his discomfiture, but it seemed the teen wasn't suspicious of the redness in his face. Together, the teens made slow progress to Atemu's chambers. Atemu desperately tried to walk with his normal gait just in case they were approached before they reached safety. Atemu hoped it looked like he was completely sober, though it became clear that Yugi was supporting Atemu more than he hoped. He ended up having to be supported by Yugi the entire way, which the little teen did without complaint. They arrived at the chamber, and the guards standing near-by instantly grew wary as the pair approached.

"Let me speak, My Prince," murmured Yugi.

Atemu nodded.

"What are you doing with your hands upon the Prince?" one of the guards demanded of Yugi.

"He is injured and I was asked to assist him with returning to his chambers," Yugi lied, his tone and story rather convincing.

Atemu hoped the guards wouldn't come close enough to smell the overwhelming stench of alcohol on his person. The guards eyed him, wondering if the story was true. Atemu gave a brief nod, afraid that any quick movements would send his head into a tailspin and end with him on the floor. 

"Does he need a physician?"

"No," Atemu's reply was succinct.

"I thank you, but it is not a serious injury. Just a twist of the ankle. He wishes to rest."

The guards stepped aside and opened the door to the chambers to allow the pair to pass. Atemu was grateful that Yugi had done this for him, and he could feel himself becoming more infatuated with the young man. The two struggled to the bed, and when they reached it, Atemu flung himself on to it with a giggle. Yugi stood with an awkward air beside the bed. 

"Is there anything else, My Prince?"

"Yes!" Atemu shouted as he bolted upright into a seated position. "Next to me. Now. I need a cuddle."

"I..." Yugi was shocked by Atemu's proclamation. "Are you sure you want to do that with me?"

"My gods, yes!" Atemu stated as he lunged for Yugi and pulled him up on the bed.

Yugi squeaked in surprised protest as his feet left the ground and he was flung onto the soft mattress of the Prince of Egypt's bed. Before he could reorient himself to his new position, Atemu's lithe limbs were wrapped around his entire body. Yugi's body tensed at the contact, unsure what was going on. The smell of beer and the sourness of wine reached his nose as well as a subtle hint of skin that had been in the sun and cinnamon. Atemu began lightly nuzzling the crook of Yugi's neck. Yugi kept telling himself to relax, but he couldn't. This was the crown prince that was cuddling him, and while Yugi was attracted to him, he was not sure that Atemu would be doing this if he was sober.

"My Prince..." Yugi responded, not sure what to think. 

"I...love you."

Yugi's eyes widened. "I...what?"

"I love you," he whispered.

"But...you barely know me," Yugi protested. "And if I may say so, you are quite drunk!"

Atemu chuckled. "I know. It is a wonderful feeling. Though...it does not feel as good as you do right now."

Yugi wriggled out of Atemu's embrace and sat up, unsure what to think. Atemu just peered up at him with his glassy stare, and Yugi detected a hint of sadness. Yugi felt guilty for rejecting the prince, but he had to admit that everything that had happened was a surprise to him. He never imagined that his run-in with the prince the day before would lead to a drunken love confession in the prince's bed! Yugi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Do you not...love me?" Atemu asked.

"I do not know, my prince! I...I only met you yesterday. I could not possibly fall in love overnight."

"I have..." Atemu replied with a dreamy look to his face. Content, he sighed. "I have not been able to stop thinking of you since yesterday. Your lovely eyes, the soft tone of your voice, the feel of your body..."

Yugi had to admit that he was flattered. His attraction to Atemu seemed to be warring with his practical side, and even though Yugi's instinct was to turn the prince down, his heart was telling him to stay. Why did he need to run? _A relationship with the Prince is nothing to be afraid of,_ Yugi's heart sang. 

_But what if he is acting this way because of the drink? If he was sober, would this have happened?_ Yugi's practical side argued. Yugi knew that those who were drunk were often truthful as the alcohol stripped away all inhibitions; therefore, Yugi reasoned, Atemu must mean the things he said. Who was Yugi to deny the prince's desire for his presence? He could spend the time getting to know more about the man behind the title. He decided to remain upright as Atemu continued to lounge on the bed.

"I...I am flattered you noticed so much about me," Yugi ventured. 

"Do you at least hold some amount of affection for me?" Atemu questioned, his tone serious but pleading.

Yugi smiled, deciding to be truthful as well. "I do. I find you quite attractive, my prince. I imagined how it would be if I were to gain your favor, but it always was a dream to me and nothing more."

"You can call me Atemu."

"Yes...A-Atemu. I...have thought about you since our encounter yesterday. I...I was glad that you noticed me. I have watched you from afar. You are always so regal looking...and also...very distant."

Atemu tried to sit up, but settled for turning onto his side to face Yugi. "Distant?"

"As if...you are trying to hide. You seem so confident and unapproachable - as if you are afraid to show who you truly are. I never thought... _this_ was ever possible. You always seemed so out of reach for someone like me."

"S...s-someone like you?"

"I just wash floors," Yugi said with a hint of melancholy in his voice. He then realized that he sounded ungrateful and quickly set the record straight. "I mean, I am grateful for my work here at the palace!"

"I suppose I am always hiding..." Atemu said as he turned to stare up at the ceiling, feeling some of the dizziness drain away. "I will rule one day, and I will not have the same freedoms as I do now. They all expect the world from me, and with everyone watching, I cannot make a mistake or reveal my true self. Then, there was you. And somehow...I felt that you would be the one I could be myself around. You are the one that would make me feel safe."

Yugi leaned in to Atemu. "Even though we had barely spoken?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes. There is something about you...something I cannot put into words or understand."

Their heads drifted ever closer together, their gazes locked. Yugi didn't understand this sudden pull to be closer to the man that just moments ago he was doubting, but there was something about Atemu's sincerity that spoke to him. He could feel the pull of attraction and the possibility of getting to know Atemu on a deeper level. He found himself desiring this very much. He saw a portion of the vulnerable man beneath the mask of a prince, and so far, he liked what he saw. Their lips drew closer, and Yugi's heart began to race with the thrill of curiosity and lust. He closed his eyes, prepared to taste beer and whatever else Atemu would taste like. He felt the soft brush of his lips, and as Yugi began to initiate further contact, he felt the mattress move beneath him and the lips drew hastily away. Shocked, Yugi opened his eyes. 

Atemu vomited into a clay pot beside the bed.

Yugi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell and noise of it all. At the same time, he felt sympathetic towards Atemu. It was obvious this was his first time consuming so much alcohol, and he was probably going to be sick for the remainder of the evening. Yugi sighed, knowing the brief romantic moment had passed. Who knew when it would return? He slid off the bed as Atemu sat back up to collapse backwards onto the mattress with a groan. Yugi took a pitcher of small ale and poured a cup for Atemu. He returned to the bed and pressed the cup to Atemu's pale lips.

"Drink this. It will help."

Atemu took a small sip, wincing at the taste of ale and vomit mixing in his mouth. He immediately sat up and spit the ale into the pot before attempting another sip. This time, the liquid was swallowed. He lay back on the bed, suddenly feeling very cold. He shivered. "I apologize. How embarrassing."

Yugi smiled. "Do you feel better?"

"Not quite. I expect I will repeat this in a moment or two." Sure enough, it did. After emptying the rest of the contents of his stomach followed by a few dry heaves, Atemu was pushed gently back into a supine position on the bed with Yugi wiping his forehead with a damp cloth. Atemu gripped Yugi's wrist, stopping him from his ministrations. Yugi looked at him. "Thank you."

"Of course," Yugi whispered. "You should get some rest.

"Will you stay?"

Yugi hesitated, wondering if the others he worked with would wonder where he was. Deciding that this was the night to have a discreet evening away, Yugi came to a decision. "Yes. You should drink some more of that ale."

"No. I just want you in my arms."

Atemu refrained from shaking his head to avoid returning dizziness and vomiting.

Yugi sighed and climbed into the bed with Atemu. Atemu's arms snaked around Yugi, and he nuzzled the young man's neck. Yugi felt himself smiling with affection, and he began to hope for a night spent talking and getting to know one another. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when he heard soft snoring coming from the prince. Yugi released an exasperated breath but smiled. At least he could have this evening with Atemu. He nestled into the prince's death-like grip and let his mind wander until he drifted to sleep.

* * * * *

"Atemu!"

The prince winced at the tone of the voice that addressed him, noting that his head was pounding. He attempted to turn away from the direction that the voice was coming from, but his arms were wrapped around something. His eyes flew open to see what was there and they widened when they landed on Yugi. Yugi, meanwhile, looked petrified at being caught in the prince's bed. Atemu's gaze drifted to beyond Yugi, and his stomach dropped when he realized who was standing in the chamber.

"Father!" Atemu cried as he raced into an upright position, and then shutting his eyes in pain as the headache he had pounded mercilessly.

The Pharaoh seemed to be overlooking the second person in the bed. "Do you know what time it is?"

Atemu glanced over towards a window and moaned when he registered where the sun was in the sky. His stomach continued to roil with anxiety, and he released his hold on Yugi. Yugi remained in his spot, unsure of what the Pharaoh might do. "It is..."

"You will dress yourself and meet me in the audience hall. You will be expedient, and you better think about why you felt it was necessary to disobey me."

With that, the Pharaoh turned and exited the room. Yugi exhaled and glanced over at the prince. He was shocked to see him so forlorn. Hesitant, Yugi reached out and placed a gentle hand on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu stirred and looked his way. Yugi smiled, hoping it was enough to bolster the young man's confidence. Atemu's answering smile was weak. He got off the bed and began to prepare himself for an audience with the Pharaoh in as quick a pace as he could muster in his hungover state. Yugi sat on the bed.

"Um...Atemu?"

Atemu paused in his preparations and glanced in Yugi's direction. "Do not worry about my father. He was not angry with you."

"Yes, but..."

"You are safe. I will not let anything happen to you." Atemu approached Yugi and cupped his cheek. "If this turns into something more, which I dearly hope it does, you must be prepared to be one of many. I will be Pharaoh one day and must have wives to sire sons and continue the line. If you are willing to accept this, then..."

"I could not say. Only time will tell," Yugi whispered. "But I do want to continue this with you and see where we go."

Atemu smiled. "As do I."

With that, Atemu withdrew his hand and quickly finished his preparations before leaving the bedchamber. Yugi watched him go, feeling light of heart. In one night, his whole world had changed, and a sense of wonder and endless possibilities filled him to bursting.

* * * * *

Atemu tried to be humble and penitent. He knew it would make the situation easier for him in the long run. He knew he had been in the wrong, but his father's anger seemed quite overboard to the crime, and Atemu just couldn't stand it. Instead, he appeared confident and defiant despite the constant throbbing in the back of his skull. Flanking him were his high priests who looked worse for the wear. Atemu noted that Seto seemed especially contrite, which brought Atemu a sense of righteous pleasure. Everyone knew Atemu had disobeyed his father, and now they all stood before Pharaoh and his high priests to see what punishment Pharaoh felt was appropriate.

"Why, Atemu? I gave you explicit instruction-"

"Yes, and I did not know a reason compelling enough for me to follow those instructions. I think I have proven to you that I was able to handle the feast day without bringing shame to my position," Atemu challenged.

"No...only that you were found with a _slave_ in your bed!"

In his periphery, Atemu caught Seto blanching at those words and an accusing glance towards the prince. Atemu knew Seto felt betrayed and jealous. He ignored the glance. "I apologize if you think that behavior is unbecoming of a prince. I had thought it was perfectly alright when you have several wives who were once palace slaves."

No one dared to speak as the anger from the Pharaoh radiated through the room at Atemu's impudence. Atemu was feeling victorious and smirked. This display just angered his father even more. "Atemu, I have attempted to teach you humility. There was an important lesson in my request that you remain sober, and you decided that you did not need-"

"What lesson was there to learn? The only _lesson_ I saw was your need to control-"

"My Pharaoh, I wish to confess."

Everyone, including Atemu, turned their attention to Seto, who now stood upright amongst the kneeling high priests. Atemu glared at him, wondering what the man had in mind. 

"You may speak."

" My Pharaoh, it was I that goaded the prince to disobey you," Seto said.

"Seto!" Akunadin exclaimed. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I wanted...my intentions were...unkind." Atemu noted that Seto's words had a double meaning that all the young priests knew the hidden meaning to. "I know now that I should not have challenged him to shirk his duty, but I knew he cannot refuse an opportunity to show us that he is superior in his skill in all things princely. My motivations were...selfish, and I should be the one to take the blame for the prince's poor decision."

Akunumkanon remained silent as he considered Seto's words. Atemu fought the urge to look at Seto, knowing that Seto was effectively taking the blame for Atemu's defiance. Atemu also sensed an apology of sorts in Seto's words. While he remained quite angry with Seto over the previous evening's actions, he found himself grudgingly grateful for his intercession.

"I am disgruntled at this revelation. I wonder if I was wrong in my plan to appoint Seto as one of your priests when he can so easily lead you from a righteous path. I wonder...Akunadin, if it would be appropriate for Seto to continue as High Priest."

Atemu knew Seto was startled at this turn of events as it was an outcome he had not been expecting from his false confession. Atemu's annoyance with Seto eased as he realized that he could not imagine his band of high priests without Seto. He knew he needed to swallow his pride and shoulder some of the blame in order to save his high priest.

"Father, I wish to follow Seto's example and...I will take responsibility for last evening. I let my pride cloud my judgment and allowed Seto's taunts to lead me to disobey you. While I do not apologize for participating in a legitimate part of a god's celebratory feast, I will apologize for my indiscretion in not heeding your wishes. I will strive to keep my pride under control, and in return, I humbly request that you do not strip Seto of his title of high priest. He has proven with his confession that, while his original motives were childish, he is most loyal. A Pharaoh benefits when he can trust those he surrounds himself with and rely on them to challenge him to be a better ruler. I believe that, in his own way, Seto was challenging me to grow from this by bringing attention to my...excessive pride."

Despite his earlier frustration at Atemu's defiance, Akunumkanon smiled. "I see. I know you are capable of so much when you set your mind to it, Atemu. I see you are genuine in your remorse. While I cannot let last evenings infractions go without punishment, I will relent and allow Seto to maintain his position. We will discuss an appropriate consequence for all of you and will inform you once a decision has been reached."

Dismissed, the young high priests bowed once more from their positions and rose to leave. Once outside the audience chamber, Mana, Mahad, Isis, and Shada continued down the corridor. Atemu stood by the doors and motioned for Seto to stay behind. Seto did so, kneeling before Atemu in respect for his position as crown prince.

"I...thank you for what you did," Atemu said, feeling awkward for apologizing to his rival.

"While I know your heart is drawn to another, I swear I will do all within my power to serve you well," Seto whispered, his eyes remaining focused on the floor beneath him. "I hope...in time...you will find affection for me in your heart."

"Perhaps," Atemu replied.

With that, Seto rose and with a quick bow, made his way down the corridor. Atemu watched Seto retreat and once he disappeared around a corner, Atemu tore down the corridor to return to his chambers. He needed to see if Yugi was still there. He hoped that the young man was as he needed to talk with him. He felt exceedingly embarrassed by the previous evening, and he wanted a chance to set things right. He turned a corner and slammed right into someone. With a yelp from both parties, they crashed to the floor. Atemu looked down and almost laughed at the sight of Yugi.

"My Prince! We really must stop meeting this way," Yugi said, barely containing his own laughter.

Atemu voiced an apology and assisted Yugi off the floor. He straightened out his clothes and waited for Yugi to finish doing the same before addressing him. "I...wanted to apologize for last evening. I was..."

"Drunk. I know."

"Yes. Well...I wish to start over. I do not want our first evening together to be last night. It was not exactly-"

"Romantic?" Yugi suggested, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Not what I imagined our first evening to be," Atemu concluded. "Will you give me that chance?"

Yugi pondered the request for a moment, more to see Atemu squirm with insecurity than his actual reluctance at accepting. Once he was certain that he kept Atemu at bay long enough, he smiled.

"I would like nothing more."


End file.
